Isolation and purification of cervical carcinoma antigen. Preparation and purification of appropriate antisera to CCA. Immunologic and biochemical characterization of the extracted CCA. Perform cell by cell analysis using indirect immunofluorescent technique and restaining by Pap. staining procedure to assess the sensitivity and specificity of the assay. Develop technique for immunofluorescent staining of exfoliated cells in suspension for use in flow microfluorometric cell sorter.